Mission Begin
by Otaku-Senpai
Summary: Sakura and Sai is sent to an unknown place while Naruto does a seperate mission with Hinata and Shino to find and bring the long told revival potion outside the great five ninja countries to the Fifth Hokage.


Mission Begin

"Hmph! I didn't get to see Kakashi-sensei's real face because of you!" Naruto said to Sai

"_In this situation, my comrade get's angry at me, so... I guess I should apologize"_ said Sai to himself

"Naruto, Naruto, calm down! Maybe we'll get another chance to see Kakashi-Sensei's real face again, but I did want to see it…" Sakura said quietly

"I'm so sorry my comrades, I didn't mean to disturb you" replied Sai to the two.

"Now we'll have to wait, I wonder what kakashi-sensei's face looks like…" Naruto wondered while looking at the sky

"Maybe he's mouth's like an elephant trunk, or maybe his mouth's like a….-" Sakura said

"A mouth of a duck!" Naruto shouted

Naruto laughed and laughed all alone.

"I think the elephant trunk that Sakura said would be more realistic" Sai recommended

"Haha! Sai's on my side!" Sakura yelled

"I have to go and arrange some documents for the Chuunin exams, see ya" Shikamaru said to them.

As Naruto, Sakura and Sai walk, Shizune appeared in their front view

"Sakura, Sai, Tsunade-same is calling you" Shizune said

"Why what happened?" Sakura asked

"I don't know, she just sent me here to call you" Shizune replied

Sakura, Sai and Shizune went their and Naruto complained

"HEY!!!! Come back here, why only the two of them?! HEY!!!!!" Naruto Shouted

"Tsunade-Sama!" Sakura said

They were inside the office and Tsunade began to speak

"_I guess I should go there too, maybe something interesting's about to happen" _Naruto thought

"We get it Tsunade –Sama, we'll be going now" Sakura said

Sakura and Sai went outside the village.

"Three, two, one!" Tsunade said quietly

"Granny! Where's Sakura, and Sai!" Naruto shouted

"Hhhm… you don't need to know!" Tsunade replied

"C'mon! Tell me!" Naruto said

"No I won't, I have a different mission for you" Tsunade finally said

"A different mission? Cool!!!!!" Naruto shouted

"A mission to…" Said Tsunade

"A mission too what?!" Naruto asked urgently

"A mission to find me medicine that can only be found very far from the great five ninja countries!" exclaimed Tsunade

"A medicine?! That's all?! Isn't their anything else I could do?!" Naruto complained

"Hmph… This isn't just any kind of medicine, it's more like of a potion that revives anyone who has passed." Tsunade said

"A medicine? To revive?! That's wicked!" Naruto shouted

Tsunade explained everything and his partners came. The door opened and Hinata and Shino appeared.

"Hinata? Uuummm… Bug-man?!" Naruto said

"Bug-man?!" Shino asked Naruto

"Eheh..Oh, oh yeah Shino!" Naruto remembered

"I can't believe until now you forgot my name!" Shino said

After a while, the three went out the village.

"So Hinata, we just gotta get this… Revival Potion from a swamp right?" Naruto asked

Hinata was blushing and Naruto noticed her.

"Hinata, are you alright? You seem reddish in the face" Naruto asked

He touched her and Hinata froze

Shino, at the back was alone

"I guess I'm really the most left-out person in this vast world…" Shino said while looking at the sky

It became night and they camped out in the forest.

"So, Hinata, are you alright already?!" Naruto asked her

Hinata froze and she fainted with her cheeks red.

"_Haahhhh!!! I can't be with this team, I can't even talk to anyone, even to Shino, I bet anyone who talks to him ends up being the most left-out person in this vast world…" _Naruto was thinking.

The next morning…

"We have to go" Shino said to everyone

"Hinata, let's go!" Naruto said

"_No,no,no I'm not going to faint or freeze, I have to be strong"_ hinata said to herself

…………

"As usal, she froze…" Naruto expectedly said

"I'll just have to carry her…" Naruto said while whining

"My bugs sense a big amount of chakra, coming nearer and nearer" Shino proclaimed.

"A huge amount of chakra?!" Naruto asked him

"Yeah, but it isn't moving, it's been stable and idle since my bugs sensed it" Shino replied

"_Hmph, this should be interesting, I hope I get into action sooner or later!" _Naruto said to himself

Hinata awoken and she saw herself in Naruto's back.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Oh, Hinata you're already awake!" Naruto said happily

"_No,no,no I'm not going to faint or freeze, I have to be strong" _hinata said to herself

…………

"As usual, first she froze now she fainted…" Naruto expectedly said

"Were coming closer to the chakra source" Shino told them.

"Wait! Isn't that… the swamp that granny was talking about?!" Naruto asked

"Maybe, let's look" Shino Replied

"Wow! this is such a giant forest-eh, I mean.. swamp!

"You're right this describes everything what the fifth hokage told us." Shino said to Naruto

"So this is the swamp, I can't wait to get that potion!" Naruto shouted


End file.
